


My Star Stark⭐️6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️6⃣️

Mr.Stark一定很生气。这次绝不是无奈和耸肩能解决的，他会很生气很生气。就像游轮裂两半那天，他没收了我的战衣。  
Peter默默地笑了。明明说永远不会再给我的，最后还不是又给我设计了新的！大人的口是心非。  
这次您可没机会没收我的战衣了哦！上次可是您亲自说的：This belongs to you。

This isn＇t goodbye  
这不是离别  
Even as I watch you leave  
即使我看着你离开  
This isn＇t goodbye  
这不是离别  
I swear I won＇t cry  
我发誓我不会哭  
Even as tears fill my eyes  
即使泪水在眼眶打转  
I swear I won＇t cry  
我发誓我不会哭

我是蜘蛛侠，不能总是依赖您，我会自己想办法。  
还不到永别的时间，即使希望渺茫，我也不愿一直只看您的背影，我想陪在您左右，渡过此生时光。  
被压在钢筋混凝土下面我想通了您的话：如果没了战衣你什么都不是，那你就不配拥有它。  
我配。我当然配拥有它。  
我希望自己也配站在您左右，希望⋯有一天自己配得上您一一  
我会用尽一切方法努力，努力到无能为力为止。  
我的光，您是闪亮的北极星，愿您为我一生导航。  
Come on ，Peter ！ Come on ，Spiderman ！  
让我们现在就去远处碰碰运气。

What makes her so right  
什么让她这么好  
Is it the sound of her laugh  
是她的笑声吗  
That look in her eyes  
是她的眼神吗  
When do you decide  
你何时做了决定  
She is the dream that you seek  
她就是你梦寐以求的那个人  
That force in your life  
是你生命的力量

无止尽的冷雨打在身上，它动摇不了我。因为我心中有最好的您。  
虽然嘴上一直教训我，但是关心从您的眼神中，您的笑声里，您的行为透露出来，我梦寐以求的一一您喜欢我。  
十年的崇拜，您从我梦想中遥远的偶像迈入现实生活，那些标签样的形容词一一剥落，我看到了真正的您。会哭会笑，会生气会担心，会出尔反尔，会狡猾任性，会傲娇地在说话最后加上上扬的huh⋯  
就算逞能也要拼尽全力去实现不可能任务的您，实在是太帅了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～

When you apologise  
不管谁做错  
No matter who was wrong  
你都要道歉  
When you get on your knees if that would bring her home  
如果能让她回家 你愿跪下双膝

大人和小孩子的区别，大概就是如此吧？因为觉得自己还是个小孩子，才能放任自己哭泣，随便道歉。成年后，是不是就只能像Mr.Stark您一样，随时装做无所谓，被伤的狠了，也只在心里流泪，让我不敢看您眼睛。  
不断被伤害和坚持⋯  
What Makes a Man⋯  
我宁愿不长大。大人的世界太复杂，不能随心所欲地表达自己的感情，做事有纪律法规，条条框框束手缚脚，简单的一件事，非要分清该不该做，该怎么做，尊从内心什么的都是骗小孩子的。  
⋯可是如果对方是您，让我做什么都可以。道歉或者下跪什么的，为了留在您的身边，我什么都可以。除了伤害到您。

Tell me what makes a man  
告诉我 什么让一个男人  
Wanna give you all his heart  
想要给你他全部的心  
Smile when you＇re around  
在你身边就会笑  
And cry when you＇re apart  
若你离开就会哭  
If you know what makes a man  
如果你知道 什么让一个男人  
Wanna love you the way I do  
像我这样爱你  
Girl you gotta let me know  
姑娘 那你要告诉我  
So that I can get over you  
这样我就能忘记你

世上有一个人能让我放弃自己，那一定是您。没有也许或但是。  
我相信您每一次关键时刻的救援，都不是表面看上去泛泛而已。  
所以我想快点长大，即使要面对大人的复杂，我想分担您的责任和痛苦，那些都不是您的义务。您不惜和其他人决裂也要让超英行动合法，为此失去了众多伙伴，我能补上他们的空缺吗？  
您不顾反对，没有犹豫地私人承包了武装地球的重任，让我敬佩追随。有一个人值得我毫不犹豫地付出生命，那一定是您。

Other girls will come along they always do  
其他女孩还会来 像往常一样  
But what＇s the point when all I ever want is you tell me  
但我想要的只有你  
Tell me what makes a man  
告诉我 什么让一个男人  
Wanna give you all his heart  
想要给你他全部的心  
Smile when you＇re around  
在你身边就会笑  
And cry when you＇re apart  
若你离开就会哭

懵懂的失去Liz时，我有点悲伤，我知道那是喜欢。  
想到不能再见您，我会窒息，这就是爱吗？  
我曾经无比期待您的出现，英武帅气如天神降临，又一次拯救我的画面在脑海里已预演了一百遍。   
他是全世界的，他是IS的，他是Miss potts的，我不想连累他，他却愿意为我冒险进入量子领域，我激动到胡思乱想，是的，我想追随他了，分享一切，只要我能回去。  
瞧，我都语无伦次了⋯

If you know what makes a man  
如果你知道 什么让一个男人  
Wanna love you the way I do  
像我这样爱你  
Girl you gotta let me know  
姑娘 那你要告诉我  
So that know  
所以呢  
Girl you gotta let me know  
姑娘 那你要告诉我  
So I can get over you  
这样我就能忘记你

我能为他说出一切赞美男人的句子，惟恐形容的不够好。  
这么好的他，我不要他再多受一点伤。就算他属于别人。如果这就是成长的代价，我愿眼含热泪祝福他。  
如果上天愿意再给我一次机会，我会守护你(不是您)，呵护你，不离不弃。  
你，即真理。  
我将永远寻求真理。


End file.
